utopia
by XxazngurlxX
Summary: You know what they say. opposites really do atract. Syoaran is a cold hearted Ronin whose job is to prtect the warm hearted Sakura.
1. 1:unwanted

A/N: hey everyone this is my new story, hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters on that show!

Summary: The ancient prophecy clearly states that in order to become king/queen of the powerful city of Utopia, one must defeats the Card Mistress. Who is this card mistress, why it's none other then Sakura Kinomoto herself. How will Syaoran's role to come into all this?

Utopia

"Where did u get those cards?" asked an angry Touya looking down at his younger 7 year old sister. "Did u steal them? What did father tell you about stealing?"

"That it's not right and that I shouldn't do it, but Oniichan I didn't take these cards, they just showed up out of thin air right there next to my bed." protested young Sakura, her eyes watering up.

"Things don't show up out of nowhere, Imooto."

"But….." Sakura finally realized that there was no use in trying to save herself, every word she said just digs her grave deeper. She help in her tears and looked away from her brother's pounding eyes on her.

Meanwhile in the town, a little mud covered samurai stood alone in an abandon play yard. It seems that all the other children had gone home. The rain poured down, washing away his face. His amber eyes glared at the surroundings. His small hands rose to wash away the raindrops on his hair.

Flashback

"You can't be here because you are a Ronin! No one wants to play with you!" cried another boy running away from Syaoran.

End

"Sakura!" screamed Touya as he watches his sister engulfed by a ring of fire. The fire was just too bright and too larger for any water supply to help. When it was done, 7 year old Sakura lay on the cold, hot ground waiting for her rescuer to come. Touya rushed up to pick up his sister. She slept in his arms peacefully.

Sakura work up to a banging throb in her head, she rubbed her head gently as she look around. "This isn't Osaaka." she gasped.

"This is Utopia." answered a little girl coming out of a bush tree. Her dark hair and amethyst eye glow in the sunlight.

"Nani?"

"This is the place for unwanted children like us."

"Unwanted? Eii, that's no true. My Otootosan and Oniisan love me very much."

"Oh really, then where are they? Their certainly not here to get you." A boy no older than the girls appeared. His eyes were well hidden behind his round glasses which caught the reflections of the sun.

Slowly more children came out of hiding to greet their new guest.

A/N: Ok this is the part where I give you a summary of what just happened just in case my story is confusing or the Japanese is throwing people off. Ok, Sakura lives with here older brother and father in this peace and quiet place until one day when she found these mysterious cards. Later these cards seem to have created a ring of fire all over her, her family feared her powers so they sent her away to Utopia. All of this will be explained in later chapters, right now it's just the introductions. Everyone's background will be explain later on. One more thing, Ronin means "master less samurai" now do you see why the other samurais wouldn't play with Syaoran?

8 years later….

Syaoran cut down his final tree to reach his destination. The first thing that comes to view is a rushing, high waterfall.

The sun is shining and the water is rushing down on the cool river. A boy by the name of Sakowa rose from the river with water still dripping from his black hair.

"Ok does everyone know the plan?" he asked looking around at the other teens around him. Eriol (A/N: everyone knows what he looks like so I'm not even going to describe him) nodded with face full of confidence. Behind him, Naoru, a boy of black hair and matching grey eyes, emerged from the water and walked up to them.

"Your plan suck, Sakowa." remark the 16 year old Sakura, kicking her feet in the water along the side. Her now long auburn is put up in a tight, low, side pony tail.

"Aw come one Sakura, we can't go steal something if we don't have a hot girl distracting the guards." Whines Sakowa.

"Then get Tomoyo to do it. I do not need another reason for Akirra to hate me." Sakura got up and walked over to Tomoyo , reading a book under an apple tree. She looked up, "No thanks, I'll pass too." She whipped away her bangs that had fallen out of her pony tail, and looked back down at her book.

"Akirra doesn't hate you." said Eriol.

"Yes she does, every time that I tell her something she would always poke at it. Poke. Poke. Poke….. Poke!" Sakura was showing her speech in her hands.

"Find don't help us." Sakowa walked off. Then the two other boys followed him. Sakura sighed and walked back to the river. She sat down to put her feet in the water once more and heard foot steps coming back. She turned around to see Naoru standing there in front of Tomoyo.

"We forgot Tomoyo ok? We don't need you" he grabbed Touya by the hand and dragged her with him.

Sakura rolled her eyes. All of a sudden she felt something on her feet. She let out a scream and right after, she was pulled into the water. She rose up, dripping wet.

"Urg Takashi!" she screamed some more hitting him with her wet hand. Takashi laughed at her angry face.

Sakura's frustrated grunt turned into a look of curiosity as she looked towards the direction of the great water fall of Utopia. Takashi quickly noticed this and stopped his trail of laughter.

"What is it?" he asked looking curious himself.

"Someone's here." Sakura whispered. She picked up her long white skirt and ran to the waterfall.

She ran as fast as she could to the presence that she could feel with her heart. Someone was here, on this secret world of hers and her new family's. What does that person want? To hurt them? Or to conquer this paradise? Even with all the thoughts running through her head, she could hear Takashi behind her.

She turned around to tell him, "Takashi hurry up, this way…ah" since she was too busy looking at the person behind her, she didn't even notice that the intruder had heard her and was standing right in front of her.

Sakura fell. She looked down at the boy who she had knocked down with her. His deep amber eyes look back at her emerald ones.

"Gomen Nasai" Sakura quickly got off him and apologized. He got up and brushed the dirt off his chest.

"What were you're going next time. The last thing any one needs is to be knocked down to the ground by some random stupid clumsy girl that can't watch where she's going."

Sakura pouted, "Hey, I apologized. And your trespassing here jerk." Sakura too brushed herself free of the dust on her body.

"I'm not trespassing. I have every right to be here."

"Says who?"

"Says me." a woman's voice boomed out. Akirra walked up to the scene of the two. Her red eyes looked straight towards Syaoran's. She nodded at Takashi, who in return bow his head. "Come with me Syaoran." With that, the two walked off heading towards Akirra's Palace.

"Who's that?" Tomoyo and the boys had been watching the whole scene but was to scare of Akirra to say any thing.

"Probably one of Akirra's man whore." Sakura frowned, "He sure looks like someone you can buy off the streets."

"Hey Sakura? You know that you're wet right?" Sakowa looked at her from top to bottom.

"Yeah., so?"

"So you're wearing white."

"It's not see through, Hentai!" Sakura summoned up the power card to push Sakowa away from her. The other watched in amusement as an angry Sakura continue to attack Sakowa.

The walk through the palace was not only dark but also strange to Syaoran. He did not want to be here but he knew that he was promised to do one favor for Akirra.

She stopped at the end of what felt like an endless hallway. The final door opened up to a huge tablet on the wall.

It reads:

Winner takes all.

Spring, Summer, Winter of Fall.

To achieve, one must defeat the Mistress if the Cards.

The prize is obtainable,

Utopia is lard.

"You want me to kill the card mistress?" Syaoran started to have doubts. He had never agreed to any killing of girls and he wasn't about let his dignity go down.

"I already have Utopia, what's the point of trying to get it? I want you to protect her. As long as no one kills her, the prize will always be mine."

"Dare?" (who)

"Kinomoto Sakura. The girl you met today."

A/N:

Recap: Syaoran somehow owes Akirra a favor and she has asked him to protect Sakura. What did Akirra do for Syaoran? Stay tone and fine out in chapter two.


	2. 2: side by side

Utopia

"So why does everyone wants to rule Utopia so much?" Syaoran took a step forward to the tablet. He touched the rough surface of the plate hanging on the wall.

"The Gate of Destiny is hidden in here. The gate is said to grant every wish it's ever told. It can make everyone's little desires come true. But," she paused to remove Syaoran's hand away from her wall. "But the gate can only be seen if you are the ruler of Utopia."

"Okay, so how does Sakura come into all this? I mean she's just one of those stupid girls that have no idea why she even exists."

"She may seem that way, but she holds power over the Clow cards which are the most powerful spirits in all the universe. Besides, the key around her neck can only be removed if she is dead."

"And?"

"And that key is the only key that can open the gate of destiny." She walked back to the door that she had come in. "That is why you must not let any one touch her. At least not until I find that gate." Akirra blew out the fire torch she was using for light inside her dark room.

Next day

"He's a Ronin." Takashi's voice beamed through the room for everyone to hear.

"Some people are sleeping here!" Sakura screamed back. "And this is my room; you guys could at least knock before you come in like that." she glared at Takashi and Tomoyo who had selected her room as the place for conference.

"He's just like us then, because Okaasa is only for graduating samurais not weird ones that has no master or any school records." The two paid no attention to the cranky Sakura, who just rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

However, just when she closed her eyes, her room door flew open with Naoru coming inside with Akirra's flyers. Sakura threw a pillow at his direction and put another pillow over her own head as an attempt to shit out all the noise in her room.

"So this means that the Ronin is staying with us then." Takashi read the flyers.

"Hai. It said here that he name himself the best samurai in all of Japan." Naoru added.

"You can't name yourself that, besides we all know that I am the best." Sakowa's voice broke in.

"Does anyone ever knock?" Sakura became even more angry from her lack of peace. She pulled out the Silent Card. "Shut up!" The Silent Card did as it was told. It transported all the disturbances outside its mistress' room. Sakura flopped back down to her cozy pillow and was fast to sleep once more.

Elsewhere

"Sakowa don't tell me that you seriously think that you want to fight this guy man." Naoru asked on their walk to the open filed. Snow had fallen down since morning and the ground was now in a slight white blanket. The foursome stopped at the view they saw in the field. It was Syaoran.

Syaoran obviously noticed them when he stopped what he was doing and looked their way. Hi smirked. He continues on with his training.

"So you think you're the best don't you?" Sakowa approached the chestnut haired boy who paid no attention.

"Let's see you take on us." The other boys too step forward.

Syaoran sighed. "You honestly think that you can beat me, how pathetic." He finally looked at his opponents. "Let's go then."

Sakowa was first to attack. With every move that he charges with, Syaoran seem to be able to easily dodge. The snow pounded on them as they fought their way through the field. Nauru and Takashi soon joined the scene. However, with every attack that they do Syaoran counters with a stronger one.

Sakura

Emerald green eyes flutter open. Sakura blinked a few times to get use to the feeling of waking up. She turned to her side; the snow had started to cover the edges of the frames. Sakura yawned as she rose from her bed. She expected her bare feet to touch the cold ground but instead she felt paper underneath. She picked up the flyer that everyone else was reading. After reading it, Sakura automatic knew what the boys are up to.

Field

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called on her way to the scene of the fight. Tomoyo heard her name and greeted her friend "Sakura."

"What are they doing?" Sakura panted.

"They think that if they beat Syaoran then.. Oh forget that reason. The guy doesn't like him so they just want to find a reason to hit him." Tomoyo explained. Sakura watched the battle before her, eyes filled with sadness with anger.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed to get their attention. By this time, Syaoran had already assured his victory. "How dare you? This is a peaceful land. How dare you bring upon us the violent of war?" Sakura walked up to Syaoran with fire now in her eyes and the key around her neck glowing a bright yellow. Syaoran took a step forward as if to show that he wasn't afraid of her powers.

Sakura summoned up a sword from her card and direct it at Syaoran's chest. "This is my home. If you wish to fight, then fight me." She pushed the sword card in causing Syaoran to bleed droplets of blood from his heart.

"I do not wish to hurt you. But I will if I must." Syaoran pulled the sword from his chest and tossed it aside. He then threw his fist outward, aiming at Sakura herself. Tomoyo gasped.

Sakura caught his fist with her palm. "Power." She whispered under her breath. Syaoran smirk again. "Your cards don't work on me." Syaoran took a steep backward and raised out his palm in the face of Sakura.

One by one Sakura's Cards came into the contact with Syaoran. Everyone watched with shocked as Syaoran continue to take hold of Sakura's cards. Sakura could feel her heart starting to beat faster. Was she really scare of him? She did not know the answer but she knows that she can not let him win.

Sakura shut her eyes tight. She expanded both arms. The key glow even brighter at this point and the light starts to encircle the card mistress. Sakura started to chant the names of each card as the light envelope her even more.

The cards by Syaoran's side escape from his grudge and returned to their mistress. The cards danced around her just like the light from the key. Sakura closely open her eyes. The reflection of each card flash in her eyes as they pass her.

Syaoran couldn't believe it but one by one the sprits charge at him. The cards had picked her side over his. It can't be, but yet it is happening right before his eyes.

Sakura let her cards dropped. The key had let her out. The cards had stopped their attacks. Sakura picked up the flyers she had before and tore them up into tiny pieces. When she got up close enough to Syaoran's face she threw the pieces at him.

"You do not belong here." She turned her back to him and walked off.

Night

"Your going to sleep some more?" Eriol widen his eyes as he saw Sakura climbed into her bed once more for sleep. "You didn't wake up until 3 today and now its only 9."

"Today is a tiring day ok?" Sakura yawned.

"Yeah Eriol, its not every day that a girl has to physically hurt the guy that she likes so much." Tomoyo walked out of the kitchen and took her seat next to Sakura on her bed.

"Huh? Is this one of those girl things that we should leave for because we don't care about it?" Takashi got up and headed to the door. Tomoyo nodded while smiling. The other boys quickly left.

"Nani? What the heck are you talking about? And I didn't get a bed time story from those losers." Sakura got up from her pillow. "Hey come back. I can't sleep without my story."

"Sakura stop it." Tomoyo pulled her back down to her bed. "Nansai Desu Ka?" (How old are you)

"JuuRoku sai desu." (16 years old) Sakura answered with a question look on her face.

"It's been 16 years and you still haven't found any one to say that you like yet. That just shows that you're waiting for that one special someone and now here he is." Tomoyo smile sweetly.

"Uh no thanks. Do you even listen to yourself when you talk?"

"Yes oh course I do… most of the time…" Tomoyo stared into space trying to find the answer to her question.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Ok time to say Sayonara." Sakura pushed her friend out of the door who tried but couldn't protest. She closed the door behind her and jumped back into bed.

1 week later

Akirra had ordered Syaoran to do what ever that Sakura wishes for him to do. He must be with her at all time. Since Sakura had beaten him at battle she had decided to make him teach her how to swim. She picked the time for them. She picked night time so that no one can see them together.

Sakura pulled Syaoran out into a lake. The moon had jus been able to escape from the shadows of the night sky.

"You do know how to swim do you not?" Sakura asked taking off her towel to reveal her pink two piece bathing suit.

"Yeah I do. Now can I go back to sleep?" Syaoran answered.

"Good then you can teach me."

"How about you just jump in there and learn yourself? When it comes to danger the human mind can do any thing to get out of harm's way."

"You're not going to just let me drown here are you?"

"That's the plan." Syaoran turned around and headed back to his room.

Sakura sighed and walked into the cold water by herself. Syaoran continue his walk but stopped when he heard Sakura's distress call. He sighed, "Great the bimbo got herself in trouble and I have to go bail her out."

When he got back to the lake Sakura was no where in sight. "Sakura." He called out. No answer. He had no choice but to jump into the water himself to look for her. He took off his shirt and dived in.

He found Sakura lying there on top of the water so he quickly swam to her. He put his arm around her neck trying to get her back to land. Just then Sakura opened her eyes and splash water in his face. She laughed and stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"I said I couldn't swim not float. Well now that you're in here you might as well just teach me now."

Syaoran got up and was about to walk back to shore when Sakura grabbed him by his arm. "Onegai shimasu." She pleaded. He sighed and nodded.

Syaoran lead Sakura into the water making sure that she doesn't fall. He mad her close her eyes so she couldn't see that she was walking deeper and deeper into the water.

"Ok since you can't see how high the water is getting, you won't panic." Sakura nodded. They stopped at where the water was about to Sakura's waist. Syaoran couldn't help but look at her in her bathing suit. His eyes roamed up and down her body. They stopped at her face. She looked so innocent standing there in front of him. He had to admit that she was cute from the reflection of the moonlight on her.

Sakura noticed that they had stopped walking so she slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted with Syaoran's eyes looking at her. She blinked but he didn't. "What are you looking at? gasp is there an eel on me?" Sakura started to jump frantically brushing her legs free of any thing, "Get it off, get if off." Her scream brought Syaoran back to reality.

He caught her in his arms. "There's nothing on you." He assured her. She relaxed.

Overhead, a herd of what looked like giant birds watched them. The two looked up at the creatures above them.

A/N: do you guys need a recap? Oh well here's one any ways.

Recap: Sakura is angry at Syaoran. Akirra had order Syaoran to watch over Sakura. Sakura makes him teach her how to swim because she wants to see him but is too shy to tell herself that.

A/N: Oh yea I did say that I'll tell you about the whole favor thing but I forgot so I am sorry. It'll be in chapter 3 now. Gomen Nasai


	3. 3: Background

Utopia

"That can't be good." Sakura gasped from the view hovering above her. One of the birds had seen them and is picking the right shot. Syaoran immediately noticed and pushed Sakura out of the way. She fell back into the water while he took his stance. He conjured up his sword. He jumped up in the air. With one cut straight through, his blade sliced the bird in half.

As one fell, two took its place. Syaoran moved swiftly with his samurai speed. By the time he was done, all the birds were lying cold and dead in the water. He turned to find Sakura.

"Water." Sakura called. Water orbs surround her, letting her take over their control. She aimed all her orbs at the left over birds in sight. When she saw what she has accomplished, she smiled at her job well done.

Syaoran was about to come over when he saw a hidden bird behind Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to his direction. She gasped. Joining the birds lying in the water. Sakura fell. Syaoran threw his sword at the creature. Direct hit. He rushed over to Sakura. He picked her up and headed for shore.

Syaoran's room

He placed down the unconscious Sakura on his sofa. He placed a pillow over her. He took some glances at the girl sleeping on his sofa. He rubbed the back of his head and left the room.

Syaoran kicked off his shoes and flopped, face first, onto his bed. The clock strikes three. He turned to his side and looked at his wall. He sat back up on is bed and looked at the opposite side of his room.

He placed a hand on his crescent shape necklace. He sighed and lay back down.

Flash back

7 year old Syaoran looked across his school yard at all the other children being excepted. Rain drops fell. The other children started to scatter home. He wants to be just like them but where would he run to? He didn't have a home. Since he did not have one, he can only stand in the cold rain.

The rain poured down hard. Each drop hitting him harder the last. He closed his eyes to take them all in. To his surprise, the rain stopped. He looked back up to see a black umbrella in the way of his head and the raindrops.

A little girl not much older looked at him with a sweet innocent smile. "You shouldn't be out here without an umbrella, you could catch a cold."

"I don't have one." Syaoran said sadly.

The girl pouted but then he smile returned, "Well now you do." she handed him her umbrella and ran off to a limo waiting for her.

Syaoran stood there holding his new umbrella as he watched the limo drive off.

3 years later

Syaoran struggled to walk himself home after his fight. A bunch of bullies has been beating him. Every day they would find someone to beat and since Syaoran was a Ronin, the picked on him the most.

They would say things like "Look at you, no one wants you that's why you don't have a master." Or "You do not have a master. You will be never become a good samurai like us."

Syaoran coughed. When he was done, he could see the blood on the ground. His vision blurred and darkness came into view. He tipped to his side, he was expecting to hit the hard concrete but instead he felt himself falling in someone.

The same girl (well older now) had caught him. Her dirty blond hair blowing in the wind as she broke his fall.

"What did I tell you Syaoran- kun? You really shouldn't be fight like that."

"Gomen Nasai Aimi but its call defense." Aimi frowned. She helped him sit down under a tree and started to treat his wounds.

"What are you doing here any ways? Shouldn't you be somewhere else? You know that place where all the rich snobs are?" Syaoran joked.

"Haha very funny." She placed bandages around his arms. When she was done she opened her purse to pull out a necklace. "I got you something." She handed him a crescent shaped necklace. "Let me put it on for you." She reached over to put on the necklace for him. While Aimi was busy, Syaoran took the opportunity to smell her sweet scent.

"There. Kawaii." Aimi smiled at him.

"I don't do cute."

"Fine it's manly. There happy now?" Syaoran showed a weak smile in exchange for Aimi's satisfied one.

3 years later

"You can't die!" Syaoran yelled. He could feel the tears forming at his eyes. Aimi looked away from him. "No thing last forever."

Syaoran sucked up his tears and walked off. Aimi watched him off, when he was gone; she moved her eyes downward to her hands. "Sayonara Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran walked down the streets of the hospital with fire in his red eyes. He reached the park. He punched his fist into one of the trees' trunk. He didn't even feel the pain on his fist nor did he pay any attention to his bleeding hand.

"It's always sad to see the girl you love go away isn't it?" A voice broke through his thoughts.

Syaoran looked at the direction of the voice. A beautiful woman emerged from behind the trees. She may have been wearing a cloak bur her blue eyes and red hair chone right through.

"My name is Akirra and I would like to help you." Her voice was as soft as the birds.

"Why would a stranger want to help me?"

"Because I don't want to see you cry my dear boy." She smiled sweetly at him and took some steps forward. When she came close enough she hanged him a bean "This is a magic bean, just give it to that nice girl and it'll save her life."

"Look lady I know people like you. You sell fake stuff that doesn't work to stupid kids on the streets. Well I'm not one of those damn kids so just beat it hag."

"Who said I'm selling. It's free." Her eyes seem to glow after that phrase. Something in her eyes just made Syaoran unable to refuse. He hesitated a little but then took the bean any ways. He then dashed back to the Hospital.

Hospital

"What is it?" Aimi had fear in her voice.

"Just eat it. Trust me." Aimi's eyes went from the bean and then to Syaoran's. She picked up the small bean and placed in on her own hand. She looked at Syaoran again for reassurance which she got. She closed her eyes and swallowed the bean.

Aimi recovered 3 days later.

Park

Syaoran returned to where he had seen the lady name Akirra days ago. He wanted to thank her for helping keep Aimi by his side, but she was no where in sight. All that was left of her was her cloak. He lifted it off the tree trunk. When he did so, a note fell from its pocket.

_I have to go now young Syaoran but remember this. I did a favor for you. So now you owe me. 3 years from now I will be back to ask for that favor._

_Ja Ne. _

end flash back

Sunlight danced on Sakura's shut eye lids. She squinted from the brightness. She grunted and rolled over. Unfortunately she rolled too far over and fell off Syaoran's sofa. From her view on the floor she quickly saw that this wasn't her room. She blinked hoping that this was just a dream.

"Damn how long have you been asleep? Wake up princess." Syaoran's voice boomed from the kitchen. Sakura quickly got up.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded.

"Nothing." he scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? You have girl who is practically half naked laying there on your couch, unconscious and you didn't do any thing?" Sakura wrapped herself in the blanket that Syaoran had given her the night before.

"Don't flatter yourself. I don't take advantage of girls especially not girls like you." He made himself some coffee. "Look you should be thanking me for saving your life."

"Arigato. Happy now?"

"Not really 'because I'm going to have to burn that couch now." Sakura raised a brow.

Syaoran went on "You slept on it so if any hot girl sleeps on it now they would turn out to be just like you… stupid and annoying."

Sakura scoffed. She marched out the door.

Later that day

"So any plans for your birthday?" Takashi made himself comfortable on Tomoyo's sofa.

Sakura shrugged, "not sure yet."

"Throw a party, that's always fun." Sakowa suggested.

"Yeah right and get in trouble with Akirra again? No thanks." Tomoyo served her friends tea. "A small one sounds good."

"Small parties and never fun." Naoru sipped his tea.

"Well I'm out of ideas then." Takashi said.

"Hey Sara, lets go." Syaoran let himself in.

"It's Sakura and doko?" (where) Sakura became annoyed with his demands.

"Going to get your damn present that Akirra made me get you." He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her outside. The others watch in curiosity as the two leave.

Syaoran mange to drag her to the water fall where they first met. he dragged her through the water fall into the small cavern behind. It was small and dark area. Sakura could see so she summoned up the fire card to provide some light. Just when she's able to see things Syaoran blew out her mini candle.

"Hey!"

"No fire in here." Syaoran lead her farther inside the cavern. When they got to the back, he handed her the gift he promised. It was a crystallized ice rose.

Sakura looked at it in astonishment. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Knew you would like it. You better not break it, that thing took me 6 fucking days to make it."

Sakura moved her focus from the rose to Syaoran. "Arigato Gozemasu." Her eyes twinkled. "This is the coolest present I've ever gotten for my birthday." She hugged the rose tightly and smiled.

Then she snapped, "Do you like me?"

"What?"

"Do you like me Syaoran- Kun?" Sakura took some steps forward to make sure that her face was right under Syaoran's.

"Uh…." He could see her emerald eyes piercing into his.

"You wouldn't have given me a rose if you don't have feelings for me." Sakura could feel her face turn flushed.

"Sakura, no. I mean you're a…… good… girl but I just don't have those kind of feelings for you." Syaoran confessed.

Sakura looked away. "Sorry." Syaoran mumbled.

"It's all good." Sakura's cheerful smile returned. She skipped out of the cavern and back into town.

"How can one girl be that weird?" Syaoran sighed.

That night

"Aw it's ok if you want to cry." Tomoyo hugged her friend tight to her chest.

"No…………need…….air……." Sakura coughed. Tomoyo let go once she heard this. "But Sakura-Chan you just got rejected and you're not even sad?"

"Well he's just one guy. And so what if he doesn't like me? It's not big deal besides there's no use in crying on someone who's not worth my tears." Sakura popped a cherry into her mouth. She chewed with delight as she watched her favorite movie on television.

"Well if he did not hurt you then I guess you didn't really like him that much any ways."

"Hwai." By this time Sakura's mouth has been taken completely over by cherries. Tomoyo chucked at her friend's innocent.

A/N: Don't worry Sakura and Syaoran lovers, the two will hook up but just not now. If you think this story is going too fast then I'm sorry but it is. This is going to be a long story. Right now all this is just the background. So yeah if your one of those people that doesn't like long stories then I suggest you stops reading cusp this story is going to be pretty long.


	4. 4: Let the fire burn

Utopia

Dream

Syaoran placed his hand softly on Sakura's bare belly. Even with his eyes closed, he could still envision her in her white bikini. Sakura's soft lips pressed harder against his. He had pushed her up against a wall for support. He could her tiny moans as his tongue played with hers.

"Syaoran…" She moaned.

End dream

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Eriol asked when he saw the sleeping Syaoran.

"Who knows, what do all boys dream about?" Tomoyo asked while on her search.

"Girls." All the boys answered her,

"Who cares, we have to find that sword. That thing has to be worth at least a thousand dollars." Sakura flashed back at them.

"We are looking and that piece of crap isn't any where to be seen." Sakowa threw some of Syoaran's belongs out of the way. " Since we can't find it, can we go home now?"

"Eii. Keep looking." Sakura commanded. She tossed a pillow out of the way. Unfortunately, it flew past the light post, knocking over a light sphere. Sakura quickly ran to pick up the pieces. "I can fix that." Sakura tried to put the pieces back together with her hands.

Syoaran's groan startled them all. "What the hell are you all doing in here?" he looked annoyed.

"No reason." Sakura jumped up with her hands behind her back. "We just wanted to know if you wanted to eat breakfast with us." She smiled her innocent smile at him.

"No thanks."

"Ok then ja ne." (See ya) Sakura dashed out the door with her hands still behind her back. The others followed, not even bothering to close the front door.

Syaoran yawned. The image of his dream quickly flashed through his mind. He hit himself on the forehead and lay back down.

Sakura's room

"Ok you guys. How are we going to fix this thing?" Sakura watched the broken pieces on her bed.

"We? What do you mean we? You're the one that broke it?" Sakowa walked out the door. The others did the same.

Sakura scoffed but then sighed. As she went to her bed, Eriol came back inside. Sakura gasped with joy, "Aw Eriol I knew you would help me, that's why you're my best friend." She hugged him.

"Actually no.." He pushed her off. "I just came back to get some things." He went straight to the bathroom. He came back out with a brand new toothbrush. "I need a new toothbrush so yeah." he left the room once more.

Sakura pouted.

Night

The light sphere got its glow from fireflies. To replace it Sakura had created a replicate and was going to fill it with fireflies. She grabbed her net and went to the open fields.

The moon was now a crescent shape, not the usual round shape any more. A herd of fire flies flew past her. She quickly ran after them.

elsewhere in the field

As an attempt to forget his dream, Syaoran decided to do some martial arts training. At the last kick, Syaoran accidentally kicked too hard causing one of the bamboo tree to break in half. He ignored it and went on with his routine.

Sakura chased the fire flies all the way to where Syaoran was. One of the fly landed on the branch of small flower. She quietly approached it, trapping it in her net. She down at it through her net.

As Sakura wonder around for more fire flies, a shadow followed her. The shadow grew bigger with each step it took closer to the girl. When it got close enough, Sakura stopped in her tracks in turned around. She screamed at her sight.

Syaoran heard the distress called and quickly ran to where it came from. He found Sakura in the palms of a dragon. The fire from his mouth ignited the filed fire. Syaoran summoned his sword and tried to slay the dragon holding Sakura prisoner.

During its fight with Syaoran, the dragon released Sakura who fell hard on the ground.

(I'm not good at writing fight scenes so just use your imagination)

When the dragon was slay, Syaoran glared at Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the dark like that? You know that everyone thing around here wants to kill you."

"Well I was doing something important ok?"

"Chasing fire flies is not important." Syaoran threw her butterfly net at her. Sakura picked it up and got up.

"Well sorry for trying to fix your damn light sphere shit." Sakura screamed. She threw his light on the ground next to the net and ran home.

Syaoran picked up his light and look in the direction where Sakura had gone.

"Looks like it's time for her to leave this place." Akirra's voice came up.

"What? Where is she going to go?"

"With you of course."

"NO I'm not taking her to Osaaka."

"The creatures of the 4 elemental nations have known of her existence. The longer she stays here the more the nations will attack."

Syaoran placed a hand behind his bangs and sighed.

Next day

Sakura screamed as icy cold water splash on her face. She opened her eyes to see Syaoran stand above her. She yawned and rubbed the sand from her eyes.

"Pack your things." He ordered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving in 2 days."

"So? Good riddance." She walked to her bathroom. Syaoran followed her. Sakura gurgled some water.

"You're coming with me your royal highness." Sakura's eyes shot open and she split out the water in her mouth. "Nani? Since when am I going go to go with you?"

"Since Akirra said so. Now go pack before I make you." Syaoran threatened. Sakura took some deep breaths and turned her direction to what was outside the window. A small bird landed on the edge of her window.

"How are you going to make me? By swinging your stupid sword at me?" Sakura pushed him out of the way. She ran out her room. Syaoran groaned in frustration.

Sakura picked up her long white skirt as she ran up the hill to Akirra's palace. She unlocked the door with her Lock card and walked inside. She knew exactly where Akirra was, she must still be in her room. Sakura went on her search to the bedroom but on one was there.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan" Akirra was outside. Sakura quickly ran downstairs to her.

"Why are you making me leave?" Sakura tried to sound demanding instead her words came out like lack of breaths.

"It is not safe for you here. The 4 nations have discover your existence."

"Dare?" (Who)

"The 4 nations. Fire, Water, Air, and Earth, they want nothing short of your death."

"But I like it here; I do not wish to leave. This is my home." Sakura could feel the hot tears building up in her eyes.

Akirra smiled. "Your place is not here but it is to a safer place with Syaoran. Let the fire burn down your past."

"Demo-"(But) Sakura gasped at the realization of Akirra's thoughts. She dashed down the hill.

The fire did burn. The flames of ashes rose to the sky. Sakura could see the flames from where she was. I have to hurry, she told herself. Before she reached the bottom, she felt strong arms stopping her.

"Let go!" She screamed. Tears continued to rolled down. Without thinking she punched the person holding her back. He let go, his eyes full of curiosity beaming at hers. She glared at him with hatred. Syaoran looked away from her eyes.

Sakura reached the scene. She could only watch as her whole world crumbles to dust. The fire has envelop her village, her home, her everything. Utopia citizens ran past her, pushing her out of the way as they desperately search for freedom.

Ship

Sakura watched the small island getting smaller and smaller as she takes off on her journey to a new world.

"You're not going to be a pussy and cry are you?" Syaoran pulled the anchor out of water. He noticed the auburn haired girl looking out to sea to the place she used to call home.

"Crying is worthless and a waste of effort." She got off her sitting position and walked to the opposite side of the ship. Syaoran followed her.

He snuck up to Sakura who was too much in thoughts to notice. His hand crept up to her bag. He pulled out one of her card.

"Erase." He whispered.

A/N: Don't worry, Tomoyo and Eriol can't die that easily.


	5. tomoeda

Utopia

Sakura gasped at the sight before her eyes. "This is Oosaka?" she took in a deep breath to take it all in. The view was breathtaking. Nature bloomed all around the fields, little shops sold everything from necklaces to pottery.

"This is Oosaka too but it's a town call Tomoeda."

"It's just another name. The point is it's still gorgeous." Sakura dashed away from Syaoran to take her own personal tour of the place. "Hey Sakura, do you remember what happened before we got here?" He called to Sakura who stopped and turned to look at him. "Yeah oh course, we… uh.. I forgot." She quickly forgot and continued her tour,

"Good." Syaoran smirked and placed the erase card back in his bag.

"Holy crap this is you house?" The two stood before a giant mansion. It was white with matching white curtains to match by the windows. In front of the mansion is a round fountain fill with coins. Sakura took out a coin and threw it in with her wish,

"What did you wish for?" Syaoran walked passed her.

"If you tell a wish it won't come true." Sakura skipped to catch up to him.

The inside of the house was just as big as it seemed from the outside. Long hallways lead to unknown rooms of the house. At the center of it all was a long stairway. Sakura arched her back to take a look above her head. Sakura gasped again at her view.

"You live here all alone?

"Yeah, most of the time." Syaoran walked up the stairs. Sakura ran after him to catch up.

"Doesn't it get lonely?" she looked at all the pictures on the wall. It was surprising to see doesn't have any portraits of Syaoran and his family.

"No, I'm used to it." Syaoran opened the door of the last room in the hallway. He dumped his stuff on the carpet then closed the door again. "This is your room." he led Sakura to the room two doors down on the left.

The room was huge. On the walls were paintings of various flowers and gardens along with other natural scenery. At the center and against the wall was a queen side bed complete with pink sheets. Directly in front or the bed was a television, computer and stereo system. To the sides of the bed were two nightstands both with a lamp on top. The closet was next to the bathroom which looked bigger then the average bathrooms. The window opened up to a balcony looking down at the backyard garden.

"This is my room? Wow!"

"Knock yourself out." Syaoran left. Sakura turned up the music and jumped on her new bed. This place just kept getting better and better. She thought.

"Syaoran, I didn't know you came back. I can't wait to see you. I'll see if we can hang out as soon as possible. Well I have to go my brother is calling for me. Ja Ne." A girl's voice came from the other side of Syaoran's phone. He smiled as he hung up.

Dinner

"This is good did you make it?" Sakura basically stuffed her chopsticks in her mouth lucky for her it didn't fit all the way or she would have choked.

"Hai." Syaoran nodded.

"You're a good cook!" Sakura stuffed some more food in her mouth. Syaoran smirked and shook his head at the silly girl.

Sakura swallowed and said, "I'm going to try to find my onii-chan."

"How?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"This town can't be that big."

"What if it is?"

"Then I'll look harder."

"Good luck trying to find a nail in the hay stack."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you say your brother when you were like what, 10? He could have moved for all you know. And your dad, he's probably dead or close to it by now."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You could be a little more supportive." Syaoran rose from his seat and left the dinner table. Sakura stood still as she watched him leave. "How can one person be so rude? Same some rudeness for others, geez. Wait, why am I talking to myself? Why can't I stop? Stop!" Sakura resumed her food consumption.

Morning

Sakura walked down to the kitchen. Syaoran seemed to have left because the house was more quiet then usual. She opened the fridge and found some yogurt. After breakfast she changed out of her pajamas and left the house.

Sakura left the house in her light pink caprice cargo pants, a white belt with ribbons hanging off the side, a white tank top that just passed her belly button, tall pink boots that went up to her knees, to top it off she wore a short pink jacket with a matching pink hat to cover her long straight hair.

The sun shone in her face when she got outside. "Now where to start." She asked herself.

Elsewhere

"Syaoran!" a dirty blond hair shouted as she jumped into Syaoran's open arms.

"It's good to see you Aimi." He replied holding her tight.

"I missed you." Aimi let go and pulled him to the shades of the trees. "When was the last time I saw you? About 3 months ago huh?" Aimi lay back to one of the trees' trunk. "How was your trip? Tell me all about it and this Sakura I want to meet her."

"I miss you too." Syaoran lost himself staring at Aimi, the girl he had a crush on for the past years.

Aimi smiled and snapped her fingers to break him from his daze. "You ok?" Syaoran quickly snapped back with her fingers, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So aren't you going to tell me about your trip?"

"Well……" Syaoran started but was interrupted by Aimi's cell phone. "Oops hold on." Aimi got up to answer her call, when she came back she came back with a frown.

"Gomen nasai Syaoran-kun but I have to go." she hugged him goodbye and left the park they were at. Syaoran sighed and headed home.

Sakura

Sakura found herself in front of a luxurious hotel. She looked down at the map she had drawn. "This is definitely not the place that I drew." She sighed, "But this had to be the place I remembered my house being near a creek." She went by the creek on the side of the hotel. "When I was 7 I fell in a creek and this is the only creek in Tomoeda." Sakura turned back to the hotel. She walked up the entrance.

She pushed the door open into the lobby. A lady in a purple and green kimono greeted her. Sakura bowed back her greeting then walked to the main desk.

"May I help you Miss." The man at the desk asked.

"Yea can you tell me if there was a house here about 6 years ago?"

"Oh I am sorry but I do not know the history of this hotel." He apologized.

"Arigato." Sakura bowed her goodbye and walked away. She left the hotel and headed home.

House

"You drew this?" Syaoran burst out laughing after seeing her poorly drawn picture of what is her house."

"Shut up, I was in a hurry."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why. I've seen dogs draw better then you." He laughed some more.

"Well I didn't ask you." Sakura stormed out the living room.

"Stupid Syaoran who need him." Sakura went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Next day

Syaoran had fallen ill and was unable to get up 2 days after. His fever was high and he refused to go see a doctor. Actually he was too stubborn to even ask Sakura for help but she took care of him any ways. She placed a wet cloth over his forehead as he slept.

Sakura came back just when the sun had set. She panicked when Syaoran wouldn't wake up from his nap. She felt his forehead. "Crap he's burning up." Sakura dashed downstairs for his medicine. She came back shortly and pushed the pill in his mouth. She then gave him some water to wash it down. It was getting late at night and Sakura decided that she shouldn't leave him alone just in case it happens again.

As the night sky covers the clouds Sakura sat along side Syaoran. She sighed in relief when his fever went down, even though he was still unconscious, she knew that he was going to feel better. Sakura yawned.

Next morning

Syaoran groaned when he opened his eyes to the bright sunlight reflecting off the windows. He tried to move but instead felt some weight one his chest. He looked down to see a sleeping Sakura peacefully enjoying her dreams. He lied back down trying not to disturb her.

Sakura woke up and brighten up when she saw Syaoran looking at her. "Hey you're awakes, that's great." She stood up and helped him get out of bed himself.

"How long did you stay here?" he asked once he was back on his feet.

"All night, I was worried that if I left in my room you could have gotten another fever and I wouldn't be able toe help you." Sakura stretched out her arms. "Oh hey now that you're up you can try some of my soup." She helped him down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Here you go." She placed a bowl of soup in front of Syaoran who didn't look much interested. He took in one sip and frowned,

"Is it that bad?" Sakura frowned.

"Uh no it's really good; I frown because I'm still a little sleepy." He putted on a weak smile. Sakura smiled back. "Oops I almost forgot; let me go get your medicine." Sakura went back upstairs.

When Sakura was out of sight. Syaoran quickly split out his mouthful and dumped the rest of Sakura's so called soup in the sink.


	6. at the park

Utopia

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does.

Chapter 6

The morning scent was still in the air when Sakura opened her window. She greeted the birds signing their lovely songs on the nearby tree branch. When he voice interrupted their festival, they scurried away into the warm sun. It has been 2 weeks since Sakura first took her small steps into this strange town. On occasions she would just sit there, watching the people go by and it would bring back her pushed away desire to find her brother here. But this morning, she wasn't about to let that torture take hold oh her joyful spirit.

The cold slashes of water made her sensitive skin tinkle as she went into her shower. The water soon starts to warm up and Sakura was relaxed again. Her shower only lasted about 15 minutes but when she came out, it felt like hours.

Syaoran was no where to be found. He could at least write a note, pouted Sakura. After breakfast, she decided that she wanted to go take a walk in the park.

Park

"Wow I want to meet this Sakura now." Aimi leaned back on the bench chair.

"I don't think you want to, she's kind of annoying."

"But she sounds so kawaii!"

"More like kowaii." (scary) The two laughed.

Sakura  
Sakura found herself lost in the thick forest like trees of the park. She kept walking straight until she saw a light. "That must be the park and not this stupid mini forest." When she walked up close enough to the light that the only thing separating her from the rest of the park was one small bush. She was about to walk over the bush when she noticed Syaoran sitting on the park bench. A closer look reveals that he is with a girl. "Wow so the rude Syaoran has a girl friend. This I have to see." Sakura sneaked quietly towards them to get a better view.

"Aimi, I want to talk to you about something." Syaoran's voice broke the though the air in more of a demanding voice then a request. Aimi turned to him, still with a sweet smile on her face. "About what?"

"About us…" Syaoran trailed off.

"Sure but how about after we get something to drink. I'm kind of thirsty and--" She was cut off.

"You can't keep avoiding it." Syaoran turned away from her gaze.

"I know but I don't want to hurt you. You're the best guy that any girl can ask for but you're just not for me. You should stop thinking about me and just find a girl who could return your feelings." She shifted her eyes to her shoes.

"2 years, does that mean nothing to you?"

"I know that you've waited for me for a long time but I can't just force myself to like you. I'm really sorry from the bottom of my heart."

"It's fine. I was just kidding any ways, I mean how pathetic does a guy have to be to keep liking the same girl for 2 years?" He broke out in a nervous laughter. Aimi hugged him with a smile and left. After she left, his features kept the smile.

"Poor Syaoran." Sakura couldn't help but feel bad for him just watching him sit there was the girl he likes walks further away. Sakura emerged from behind the bush, she tried to talk over to him but instead she tripped and fell. Syaoran saw her right away and glared at her.

"Ease dropping is something that can get you beaten in this town." He punched his fist into his palm. Sakura was about to reply when she was lifted into the air. The root that had tripped her in the first place was now growing into a giant tree.

"Do you wish to fly mistress?" The tree asked her.

"A talking tree. Oooo that's so scary." Sakura mocked. The tree's face blushed and threw her across the park. Syaoran ran towards Sakura but before he could reach her, one of the branches knocked him away slamming him into the other side.

"How dare you disrespect me? I am one of the kings from the earth nation." The tree shouted.

"Well then your nation must be dying because its' king is retarded!" Sakura shouted back and stuck out her tongue. The tree grew even more angry and attacked once more.

"Fire." Sakura summoned up the fire card and burned away the incoming branch. The tree withdrew its' branch and kissed it. He then turned back to Sakura who was now aiming the fire card right at its' face. It started to panic.

Mean while, Syaoran recovered himself and went in search of the person who had summoned up the tree. He finally spotted him sitting on another tree. Syaoran smirked.

(AN: Ok so they fought. Use your imagination because this is not an action fiction it just has some fighting but it is more of romance so the action stuff you guys can have it how ever you like.)

Night

"How much alcohols can one person drink?" Sakura sat with wide eyes watching Syaoran take in all the drinks.

"We have to celebrate the fact that you fought something today and lived to tell about it." He swallowed the shot in his hand and pour out another one. "Come on Sakura, drink with me. Celebrate." His face was now a light red.

"Drinking will only bring more sorrows." Sakura replied, pulling the shot glass away from him.

"There is no sorrow here, just joy!" Syaoran was now drunk and his features turned from the normal emotionless to a goofy face that cant stop laughing.

Sakura got off her spot at the table and walked into the kitchen. She came back with a full glass of icy cold water. She splashed it on to Syaoran's face making sure she hits his eyes. "I would rather cry with you instead of looking at your false joy." (A: I do not own this line it is from a Taiwanese drama called devil beside you). Sakura walked back to her room.

Later that night

Sakura couldn't sleep. She tosses and turned on her bed while listening to the annoyingly loud ticking of her clock. She got out of bed and walked up to the clock. She was about to reach for it when she heard a knock at her door.

It was Syaoran who had knocked. Sakura opened the door and was about to greet him "Why aren't you asleep?" Syaoran didn't answer but instead just stood there looking at the ground.

After what feels like hours, he moved to and hugged Sakura tightly. She just gasped and acted nervous in his arms. "Um Syaoran-kun?" she blinked a few times. Since he wasn't letting her go, she decided to make the best of the situation and hugged him back.

"This is going to be a long night." Sakura whispered to herself.


End file.
